


Red-Handed

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Shim Changmin, Jealousy, Jung Yunho is too forgiving, M/M, broken!homin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: He went crazy over the thought of Yunho cheating on him.





	Red-Handed

 

 

**_ Song: Red Hands- By The Dear Hunter _ **

**_ 3rd Person's P.O.V: _ **

**_ Location: Yunho's apartment: _ **

"Who are these men Yunho!" He couldn't stomach the doubt or anxiety of the only one being in love in this relationship. 

"Changmin, I can explain." The life drained from his face. 

"Explain how! That you are using me or that you are sleeping with other people!" He went insane with grief and madness. 

"You have to understand Min..." Yunho is on his knees begging. 

"Understand what? I caught you red-handed and you want me to not fault you!" He scoffs at the older man and his pathetic attempt. 

"Changmin, please listen!" Yunho cries out in anger. 

"Why, I just saw you going with another man Yunho!" His nostrials flair and his glare is like pins and needles.

"Min, stop and please listen!" Yunho never meant to hurt the younger man.

"Do you pity me or are you forcing yourself to love the thought of me?" He would not let up.

It was past midnight and they are having a screaming match in the middle of Yunho's living room. It is filled with shrills and explosions of emotions... this was not suppose to happen, not like this.

"I do love you Changmin!" The older man sobs as Changmin destroys his living room. He is throwing frames and flipping furniture, trying to let out his aggression, it caused the older male to flinch and close his eyes.

He loves his hyung, it is just this betrayal that came out of left field and he didn't know how to fathom the thought.

"Than why Yunho!" He looked at the man as though he had found out that Yunho killed his puppy, it is that much hurt and pain.

"I am a prostitute!" Yunho couldn't handle the anger and agonizing assumptions.

"What?" That got him to shut up for a little.

"I never told you is because I love you, Changmin I am ashamed of what I do, it is not ideal but it gets the bills paid and puts food on the table. I don't have any other means of income and so I sell myself... is that what you wanted to hear!" Yunho looks at the floor in shame and disgust.

He never wanted his lover to find out about his profession, it is something he never wants anyone close to him to know. He never wanted this life but it was the only thing he could do... once his parents found out he is gay, they threw him out and told him to never come back.

That day was one of the worse days of his life.

"Yunho..." Changmin didn't know what to say, still blinded by possessive tendencies and anger, he pulls the slightly smaller man off the floor.

What he does next, it is cheap and he made Yunho feel cheap and Changmin knew it! He intended to hurt Yunho the way he felt, jealousy is wreaking havoc in his thoughts and he doesn't know if he can stop.

"Take off your sweater, your shoes, and your shirt, and get to work." He pulls the older man into a rough kiss.

The pain and hurt makes him see red and takes over his control... making him rip Yunho's clothes off.

"Changmin stop!" Yunho tries to push the younger man off.

He doesn't listen.

He is tearing each piece of cloth, one by one, this causes the older man to be terrified.

"Please stop!" He screams and pleads, his voice raw and scared and he is shell shocked at what happens next.

"Why, I have money... you can just take it from me, it is no different from those men you cater to." He starts to kiss and bite on the man's neck.

"Stop Changmin please!" His heart pounding, it feels like he is going to die if it keeps going at a hundred miles per second speed.

"I am good for it!" His words come out spiteful and hateful.

He is trapped underneath the younger man, pinned to the couch and he won't let up. Causing Yunho to freak out in small panting and shifty eyes, setting him into fight or flight mode.

"I thought you love me?" He screams as he rips the man's sweat pants open and Yunho can't take this horror show anymore.

"I do but not like this! You are scaring me!" He manages to knee Changmin in the balls.

The action causes Changmin to fall and cup his manhood and Yunho gets up from the couch and moves far from the man.

"I want you out Min!" He is crying, it is a heartbreaking site.

The younger man still rolling a back and fourth a bit as the pain is slowly bring him back to the reality of it all.

Yunho breathe becomes uneven and he is trying to stop the splitting head ache to overcome his vision in hues of flashing and splotchy white colors... almost like flash going off on cameras.

His arms the only form of decency as he is only wearing his boxers and even then, it feels to provocative, he feels disgusting and used. He could separate his job and what he does but what the man he loves did to him...

This act made him feel like Changmin is just another man, who he meets and makes him feel less human... this is not like the kind and shy man he knew.

No, this man is a stranger!

Changmin slowly comes back from an incapacitated state and his sense are fully functioning again, it kicks him in the face, clears as night.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" He asks himself as he looks at his lover on the other side of the room with the look of terror in his eyes.

"I am sorry Yunho, this isn't me." He runs a shaky hand through his golden brown locks and he tugs hards and he screams in anguish.

"I am so sorry!" He rocks back and forth, knees pressed against his chest and his clothes rumpled and wrinkled... this isn't him.

He would never intentionally hurt the man he loves, it isn't him, this wasn't suppose to happen. He sobs at the actions that almost took place, it is even low for him.

He was about to rape his own boyfriend, he was gonna take him without mercy and Yunho begged and begged for him to stop. But he didn't and he has never been more disgusted and horrified of himself.

"I am so sorry Yun! I didn't mean it!" he would never lay a hand or harm a hair on Yunho's body... he is not a violent person and he has never been.

Yet he did.

"Get out Changmin! I want you gone..." he cough as his lungs are clouded.

"Please Yunho! I didn't mean it... I am so sorry, it was never my intention and I promise this isn't me." He cries more.

He wasn't in the right state of mind, he would never say those words or done what he did. How could he have done that to his hyung, it is like whiplash, this action is forceful and violent, and this time a simple sorry won't cover the wounds he left.

He felt numb inside, he couldn't or wouldn't cry, it was like time had stopped and he is left to himself. Isolated and closed off and he his mind tried to process the assault... he is too afraid of looking at the younger lover just as equally terrified.

"Hyung, I am so sorry!" His breath hitches and he is a stuttering mess.

He is afraid to give in, it would not be a wise decision but he loves Changmin. Is it enough? Can they move on from this or will they end up in another grudge match were they can't take back anything. Once the first blow is delivered head on and unannounced, it would just be another betrayal, it would never end.

He goes to the younger male and hugs him, trying to create a blanket of comfort and protection, it was an accident. He couldn't blame the younger male, it was an accident.

He holds Changmin close and whispers words of love and comfort to him. "It is okay Minnie... you didn't mean it."

"Don't cry, it is okay." He tries to sooth the man, a caring hand rubbing his left shoulder gently creating tiny circles with his thumb.

"I love you Changmim." He kisses the man's temple.

Changmin sobs breaks his heart even more and he feels guilt. "I am sorry Yunho... I don't deserve your forgiveness" he pulls his hyung into a hug.

"Don't worry Changmin." He tried to convince not only his lover but himself.

He just had to look past this just like the other times... Changmin is not a violent person and this is just another rough patch... right?

Changmin loves him, it is okay. He can look past this one again, he never means it... Changmin isn't a violent person.

_**-The End** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> I have nothing much to say... I have been through a lot of emotional stress lately and I am not gonna say much.
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
